Anxiety of Love
by DeShadyLady
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke hanya seorang marketing properti yang tinggal bersama kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura seorang perancang model animasi 3D. Dari perselingkuhan terpaksa dengan Karin sampai Sakura yang meninggalkannya. Apakah takdir yang mempermainkan manusia atau manusia yang terjerumus ke dalam takdir itu sendiri? Kegelisahan ini tak ada habisnya.


Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Not own anything of Naruto.

This story is originally made by me.

This story is posted by the same author with the same username from wattpad website.

* * *

 **Anxiety of Love**

Written by DeShadyLady (Shady)

* * *

Songs by:

Ciao Adios – Anne Marie

It Ain't Me – Selena Gomez ft. Kygo

Need You Now – Lady Antebellum

Capsize – Frenship ft. Emily Warren

Scared to Be Lonely – Martin Garrix ft. Dua Lipa

Just Hold On – Steve Aoki ft. Louis Tomlinson

* * *

 **Sasuke sangat kacau**

Kantung hitam menggantung dibawah kedua matanya yang sayu. Rambutnya yang tidak ditata dan baju yang semalam ia kenakan belum diganti. Ia tertidur di atas sofa ruang tamu apartemen Sakura dan terbangun karena jatuh dari sofa. Bisa tebak apa yang menjadi alasan Sasuke bisa sekacau ini? Yap, tak salah lagi, Haruno Sakura.

Eits, jangan berprasangka buruk dulu, mari kita simak kenyataannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

 _Kringg kringg "Karin is calling"_

"Sasuke? Siapa Karin?" tanya Sakura yang sedang melihat ke arah telepon pintar Sasuke yang terletak diatas meja makan.

"Hah? Oh itu, dia rekan bisnis. Apa kau sudah lupa?" Sasuke balas bertanya.

"Ya, tapi… ini pukul 10 malam Sasuke- _kun_."

"Hm? Mungkin ada yang penting?"

Sasuke melihat ponselnya seperti sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Aku angkat sebentar ya." Lanjut Sasuke, dia langsung bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat duduk Sakura dengannya. Ya, mereka memang sudah tinggal bersama dan sekaran mereka sedang makan malam bersama, tepatnya _supper_ bersama di salah satu tempat makan _junk food_ yang buka 24 jam. Dikarenakan Sasuke yang selalu sibuk(?) dengan pekerjaan _marketing-_ nya dan Sakura yang memang sibuk dengan _project_ 3D yang sedang ia kerjakan. Selama ini Sakura hanya memberanikan dirinya untuk mengerti dan memberikan kepercayaan penuh pada Sasuke. Sakura tulus pada Sasuke.

Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke kembali ke meja makan mereka. Ia kembali menyantap makanannya tanpa menjelaskan apapun pada Sakura.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Sakura pun buka mulut terlebih dulu.

"Katanya sih besok merupakan acara ulang tahunnya, akan ada beberapa temannya yang datang dan ingin membeli properti. Mungkin acara itu akan sampai pukul 11 atau 12 malam." balas Sasuke.

"Apa? Apa si Karin itu tidak butuh istirahat? Dan klien mana yang mengajak partner bisnisnya ke pesta ulang tahunnya?" Sakura menautkan alisnya.

"Hn, entahlah. Aku tidak bisa menolak. Dia itu klien ku, Sakura."

"Huft.. Baiklah." Sakura mengalah.

 _Subuh – Apartemen Sakura._

Sasuke pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan diantar oleh supir taksi. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan Sakura lagi… Astaga! Ada bekas… lipstik di kerah kemejanya! Tapi keadaan Sasuke saat ini sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk ditanyai pertanyaan. Bau alkohol yang menyengat dan tubuhnya yang sudah tak kuat lagi berjalan membuat hati Sakura tak lepas dari rasa kasihan. Hatinya sadar bahwa ia masih mencintai dan sangat menyayangi pria itu. Sakura membaringkan tubuh Sasuke diatas ranjang dan menggantikan pakaiannya.

 _Esok pagi._

"Ugh," Sasuke bangun dengan sakit kepala yang sangat hebat. Saat ia melihat sekelilingnya ia tahu betul ini kamar Sakura. Tapi, bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke tempat Sakura? Gawat, apa Sakura.. Selembar kertas di atas nakas membuyarkan lamunannya. Sasuke membuka kertas tersebut.

 _Jangan lupa sarapan, aku harus bergegas menjumpai project manager._

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mendapat memo seperti itu dari Sakura. Tapi.. biasa saat mengirim pesan singkat pun ia selalu akhiri dengan ucapan sayang atau semacamnya, kali ini tidak ada. Perasaan Sasuke semakin buruk namun berakhir dengan senyuman sinis pada bibirnya.

 _Sore hari – Sakura pulang_

"Oh, Sasuke- _kun_ kau sudah bangun rupanya?" tanya Sakura mendapati Sasuke sedang duduk menonton televisi.

"Hn, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Seperti biasa lah. _Deadline_ dan _deadline_." Sakura meletakkan tasnya dan memijat sendiri bahunya.

"Oh begitu. Istirahatlah, maaf sudah merepotkanmu semalam." Sasuke tersenyum.

"Tak apa. Oh ya Sasuke- _kun_ , aku ingin bertanya."

"Ada apa? Tanyakan saja."

"Kemarin malam aku menemukan bekas lipstik di kerah kemejamu. Bisa kau jelaskan?"

.

 _Ask you once, ask you twice now_

 _There's lipstick on your collar_

.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat.

"Sakura, kemarin aku bertemu klien. Dan tak ku sangka ulang tahunnya itu di pub. Disana banyak teman-temannya dan aku dikenalkan dengan mereka. Yah lumayan, beberapa dari mereka juga membeli properti dariku. Bahkan uang mukanya sudah ditransfer ke rekeningku."

"Jadi.. bekas lipstik itu milik.. TEMAN?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan serius.

"Hn, tentu saja." Sasuke membalas tatapan Sakura. Seolah meyakinkannya.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku mengenal teman-temanmu itu? Atau setidaknya mengenal Karin?"

.

 _You say she's just a friend now_

 _Then why don't we call her_

.

"Hah? Untuk apa Sakura?"

"Tentu saja untuk berteman dengan mereka juga."

"Kurasa tak perlu." Sasuke kembali menatap televisi.

"Apa?" Merasa diacuhkan, Sakura menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Kau kira gampang untuk mendapatkan klien di zaman ini Sakura? Kau bukannya tak tahu betapa banyak orang yang sedang berjuang menjual properti juga, kan? Sudah untung aku mendapat klien seperti Karin yang menarik beberapa temannya untuk membeli properti denganku juga." balas Sasuke panjang lebar, seolah apa yang ia lakukan itu benar.

"Ya, aku mengerti Sasuke. Tapi apa kau pernah berpikir mengenai perasaanku saat melihat kau pulang mabuk dengan bekas lipstik pada kemejamu?" Sakura tak habis pikir, ia tak mengerti jalan pikiran lekaki itu sekarang.

"Terserahmu saja, Sakura. Kau juga tahu aku bekerja untuk masa depan kita." Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintu tanpa ingin mendengarkan balasan dari Sakura. Sakura juga tidak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut lagi. Dia memilih diam dan mengalah. Ia tak ingin membuat keadaan semakin keruh saja.

Namun di dalam hati Sakura sadar, ia dan Sasuke sudah semakin menjauh. Seakan Sasuke sengaja menjauhinya dengan alasan klien, klien dan klien. Sakura punya perasaan bahwa Sasuke sudah menemukan seseorang diluar sana. Dan kelihatannya, Sasuke lebih menyukai orang itu ketimbang Sakura.

.

 _So you want to go on with someone_

 _To do all the things you used to do to me_

 _I swear, I know you do_

.

"Sakura, malam ini aku akan pulang larut ya. Aku harus _meeting_ lagi dengan klien."

"Klien lagi, Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura tak percaya apa yang ia dengar. Apakah ini benar-benar Sasuke yang ia kenal? Salah, ia merasa tak mengenal Sasuke lagi belakangan ini.

"Aku tidak mau membahas ini lebih lanjut, aku pergi." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke benar-benar keluar dari pintu utama apartemen Sakura.

Sakura hanya meratapi punggung itu, yang kemudian menghilang di balik pintu. Pikirannya kembali pada saat ia dan Sasuke baru saja mengenal. Semua terasa begitu indah dan menyenangkan. Sasuke punya kebiasaan mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan mereka juga sering bermesraan, tidak seperti sekarang. Biasanya Sasuke selalu menciumnya sebelum pergi kemana pun. Tapi sekarang? Keadaan sungguh berbalik.

.

 _Used to take me out, in your fancy car_

 _And make out in the rain_

.

Sakura semakin kacau. Ia tak mengerti, apakah Sasuke bertemu seseorang yang lebih baik.. salah, yang seksi dan lebih menggairahkan darinya? Kalau diingat-ingat badan Sakura biasa saja meski tubuhnya langsing, dada dan bokongnya tidak terlalu besar. Apa mungkin Sasuke kurang suka penampilan fisiknya? Atau mungkin ia bertemu dengan klien wanita yang kaya raya dan wanita itu menginginkannya? Tidak, dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke. Sakura memutuskan untuk menelepon Sasuke dan menanyakan keberadaannya, bermaksud menyusul kekasihnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

" _Ya, ada apa Sakura?"_ terdengar suara dari seberang telepon. Sakura juga mendengar dentuman musik yang sangat keras.

"Um, kau dimana? Di.. pub? atau diskotik?" Sakura memberanikan dirinya bertanya.

" _Hah? Apa Sakura? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu!"_

"Kau dimana, Uchiha Sasuke ?" Sakura sedikit berteriak.

" _Sasuke, cepatlaahh! Aku mau ke kedai ramen samping pub ini!"_ terdengar suara wanita lain.

" _Sebentar Karin, nanti kita pergi ke sana."_

"Ka-karin?" suara Sakura melemah. Kemudian telepon putus tanpa jawaban lebih lanjut dari Sasuke.

.

 _And when I ring you up_

 _Don't know where you are_

 _'Til I hear her say your name_

.

Setetes demi setetes air mata jatuh. Sakura tak dapat menahannya lagi. Seluruh cinta dan kasih sayang yang ia curahkan pada Sasuke ternyata sia-sia. Setelah dipikir lagi, mana mungkin ada bisnis yang _meeting-_ nya setiap malam? Atau bertemu klien setiap malam? Betapa bodohnya Sakura. Disela tangisannya, Sakura malah terbayang kebersamaan mereka saat Sasuke bermain gitar dan ia bernyanyi. Membayangkan saat-saat Sasuke memujinya. Membayangkan saat-saat mereka makan dan tertawa bersama karena hal konyol. Tapi kenyataannya, saat ini sudah tak seperti dulu lagi.

.

 _Used to sing along, when you played guitar_

 _Just a distant memory_

.

Sakura menghapus air matanya, berdiri dan berjalan mendekati sebuah figura kecil diatas lemari dekat televisi. Tampak sepasang kekasih dengan warna rambut yang sangat kontras, tersenyum bersama. Sakura tersenyum lirih dan meletakkan kembali figura tersebut.

.

 _Hope she treats you better than you treated me_

.

Dengan mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya, Sakura pergi ke tempat yang ia dengar di telepon. Kedai ramen di dekat pub? Rasanya Sakura tahu dimana, kedai ramen Ichiraku. Tentu saja Sakura tahu, si berisik Naruto sering mengajaknya kesana dulu. Tiba-tiba Sakura merindukan teman-temannya yang memang tidak sempurna tapi selalu membuatnya tertawa. Setelah tak lama berkendara, Sakura memakirkan mobilnya tepat di depan kedai ramen Ichiraku. Kedai ramen itu memang tidak besar namun tempatnya bersih dan cukup banyak penggemar.

Saat Sakura akan turun dari mobilnya, ia melihat sesuatu yang sangat ia tidak ingin lihat. Ia sangat percaya Sasuke. Sungguh hatinya juga masih mencintai Sasuke dengan tulus hingga saat ini. Namun sekarang ia tahu, bahwa ia bukan lagi prioritasnya.

.

 _I'm onto you, yeah you_

 _I'm not your number one_

.

Ya, Sakura melihat Karin yang bergandengan mesra dengan Sasuke berjalan mesra masuk ke dalam kedai Ichiraku, hanya berdua tanpa orang lain di samping mereka. Mereka tertawa bersama seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru saja jadian. Bahkan sesekali Karin mencium pipi Sasuke dan Sasuke juga tidak menolak. Sangat norak di mata Sakura. Heh, klien dan _meeting_ yah, Sasuke? Kau sungguh lucu. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Baginya, Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang terlalu sakit untuk ditangisi dan terlalu mudah untuk dilupakan. Sudah cukup, Sakura tidak mau tahu lagi.

.

 _I saw you, with her_

 _Kissing and having fun_

 _If you're giving all of your money and time_

 _I'm not gonna sit here wasting mine on you, yeah, you_

 _Ciao adios, I'm don_ e

.

"Sasuke, malam ini _meeting_ lagi?" pertanyaan Sakura berubah, seolah ia sudah biasa.

"Hn, tidak." Sasuke masih duduk santai menonton elevise.

"Benarkah?" Sakura bertanya sekali lagi.

"Tunggu." Sasuke mengecek ponselnya.

"Ah ya, Sakura. Malam ini mungkin aku harus pergi, klienku ada yang berulang tahun."

"Oh, benarkah? Baguslah." Balas Sakura.

.

 _After three, after four times_

 _Why did I bother?_

.

"Kau mengizinkanku pergi? Jam 11 malam?" Sasuke merasa ada kejanggalan disini.

"Hm? Bukannya kau sudah biasa? Kenapa kau malah bertanya?"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Terima kasih, sayang." Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Ya, pergilah." Sakura bahkan tidak melihatnya. Dan tetap fokus pada laptop dihadapannya. Ia sudah tahu segala kelakukan Sasuke. Hanya saja, ia ingin Sasuke yang mengakuinya sendiri.

Sasuke memang sedikit curiga dengan sikap Sakura, tapi ia lebih memilih keluar dan bersenang—senang dengan wanita kaya seperti Karin. Ia tahu ia berbohong tapi ia masih tak perduli dan tak tahu bahwa Sakura sudah mengetahui kebohongan yang ia perbuat.

 _Tell me how many more times_

 _Does it take to get smarter?_

 _Don't need to deny the hurt and the lies_

 _And all of the things that you did to me_

 _I swear, I know you did_

.

"Sakura, aku keluar sebentar ya. Aku harus menjemput temanku, katanya ia harus pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Baiklah, pergi saja." balas Sakura ketus.

Sasuke tak menjawab dan langsung keluar dari apartemen. Kali ini, siang hari dengan cuaca mendung. Sakura tentu saja penasaran, tidak biasanya Sasuke punya teman dekat seperti itu. Ia memutuskan mengikuti mobil Sasuke dan berhati-hati agar tidak ketahuan. Sampai mobil itu benar-benar berhenti di depan rumah sakit, Sakura dari dalam mobilnya dapat melihat wanita berambut merah itu, Karin. Karin menaiki mobil Sasuke.

"Benar dugaanku." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh, jadi apa dia sudah hamil kali ya?" gumam Sakura.

Sakura sudah mempersiapkan hatinya. Meski sakit ini masih ia simpan untuk diri sendiri. Dan lagi-lagi ia melihat hal yang tidak ingin ia lihat. Ia melihat Sasuke dan Karin berciuman di dalam mobil. Sakura hanya menggeleng dan menjalankan mobilnya. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan bercerita dengan Ino atau Naruto.

.

 _And now you take her out, in your fancy car_

 _And you make out in the rain_

.

"Sakura, apa kau tahu dimana Sasuke?" tanya Ino. Sakura dan Ino sedang berada di kafe.

"Ada apa? Kenapa bertanya padaku?" balas Sakura ketus dan terus membaca buku yang ia pegang.

"Aku tahu dia sudah sangat kurang ajar. Tapi kebetulan ada seorang klien Sasuke yang merupakan temanku ingin bertanya mengenai kabar properti yang dibelinya. Kalian belum resmi putus, kan?" ucap Ino.

Sakura sangat malas ketika harus menelepon Sasuke, "Sebentar." Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menelepon Sasuke juga dan ia memasang _loudspeaker_ agar Ino juga bisa mendengar. Dan Ino dapat melihat nama kontak di ponsel Sakura yang sudah ia ubah menjadi 'Uchiha Sasuke', bukan lagi 'Sasuke- _kun_ '

" _Hn, Sakura?"_ suara baritone Sasuke menjawab.

"Kau dimana? Ada klien mencarimu, katanya teman Ino." ujar Sakura seolah berbicara dengan musuh berbuyutannya.

" _Oh, tuan Shimura Sai ya? Sebentar ya. Aku sedang sibuk di kantor, Sakura, nanti aku hubungi lagi." Tuuut tuut tuut_

"Tuh kan, dia entah sedang sibuk atau sengaja mematikan." ucap Sakura malas.

Ino tak dapat menutupi kesedihannya melihat sahabatnya itu kacau seperti ini, "Sakura, apa tidak lebih baik kau katakan saja pada Sasuke? Lebih baik akhiri saja, ini tak baik untuk pikiranmu dan kesehatanmu."

"Terima kasih, Ino, tapi aku ingin ia yang me-." Pembicaraan Sakura terhenti saat melihat seorang wanita, yang ia sangat tahu siapa itu. Berambut merah, berbadan langsing dengan dada dan bokong yang cukup padat serta pakaian pendek yang cukup seksi. Gaya wanita itu tampak sangat genit. Wanita itu masuk ke dalam kafe tempat Ino dan Sakura duduk saat ini, untungnya mereka duduk di pojok dan tidak searah dengan kasir.

"Seleramu murahan sekali, Sasuke." gumam Sakura.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"Sttt, itu. Selingkuhan kekasih tampanku." ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk dengan memajukan dagunya.

"Hah? Wanita itu? Yang berambut merah itu? Astaga, tampaknya sih kaya dengan emas yang ia pakai satu set, serta tas dan sepatu _branded_. Tapi... sungguh, sangat norak." Ino turut mengomentari.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya. Tatapannya kosong.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ino tahu bahwa dalam hatinya pasti Sakura menangis.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja 'kan?" Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan buku yang sedang ia baca sejak tadi, berharap Karin tak melihatnya.

"Ah ya, Sasuke- _kun!_ " suara Karin yang sangat keras membuat seisi kafe melihatnya. Sakura sedikit terkejut, oh ternyata si Karin itu sedang berbicara melalui ponselnya. Sakura memasang telinganya sebaik mungkin.

"Ya, Sasuke- _kun!_ Aku sedang beli minuman kesukaanmu. Oh, kau sudah di apartemennku? Baiklah aku segera kesana sekarang. Dah! Muach!" suara Karin dapat didengar dengan jelas sampai ke tempat duduk Sakura dan Ino.

Sakura sakit hati, itu pasti. Tapi ia masih berusaha menutupi semua itu. Ia kembali membaca bukunya.

"Dia sudah keluar, Sakura. Hanya _takeaway_ dua _Cappuccino_." ujar Ino memengang tangan sahabatnya.

"Ya, satunya pasti _Cappuccino_ tanpa gula untuk Uchiha Sasuke brengsek." balas Sakura dengan tatapan kosong pada Ino.

Merasa perkataannya malah menyakiti Sakura, Ino tidak tega, "Maaf, Sakura. Aku tak bermak-"

"Sudah, sudah, tenang saja." Sakura tersenyum pada Ino dengan seluruh sisa kebahagiaan yang ia miliki.

.

 _And when she rings you up_

 _She know where you are_

 _But I know differently_

 _Now she sings along, when you play guitar_

 _Making brand new memories_

 _Hope you treat her better than you treated me_

.

Hari demi hari Sakura lewati dengan penuh rasa sakit yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan. Namun Sasuke belum juga mengaku bahwa ia berselingkuh. Apakah Sasuke sengaja? Apakah Sakura pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke sakit hati hingga ia membalas Sakura? Tapi Sakura tak menemunkan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Sudah, cukup. Sakura tidak mau lagi. Ia harus memutuskan hubungannya Sasuke. Dan ia harap Sasuke akan lebih bahagia dengan wanita itu.

.

 _I'm onto you, yeah you_

 _I'm not your number one_

 _I saw you, with her_

 _Kissing and having fun_

 _If you're giving all of your money and time_

 _I'm not gonna sit here wasting mine on you, yeah, you_

 _Ciao adios, I'm done_

 _If you're giving all of your money and time_

 _I'm not gonna sit here wasting mine on you, yeah, you_

 _Ciao adios, I'm done_

.

Malam ini sedikit berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Sakura sampai harus menjemput Sasuke karena dia mabuk di sebuah pub sehabis minum-minum dengan beberapa kliennya. Kali ini klien yang benar-benar klien. Teman Ino, Shimura Sai yang menelepon Sakura. Dan beberapa dari kliennya masih mengetahui bahwa kekasih Sasuke berambut merah muda.

"Sai, maaf merepotkanmu." Ujar Sakura setelah Sai membantu Sasuke yang sudah setengah sadar berjalan memasuki mobil.

"Tak apa, Sakura. Teman Ino juga adalah temanku. Lagipula, kau sudah sahabatnya bukan? Hm, aku rasa dia yang harus kau khawatirkan Sakura. Aku.. pernah melihatnya dengan-"

"Karin? Berambut merah. Benar bukan?"

"Ja-jadi kau sudah tahu? Lalu kenapa kau masih bersama dia? Tau-tau aku biarkan saja dia tadi, sialan." Sai menyesali tingkah baiknya pada Sasuke selama ini, tak pernah ia sangka Sasuke akan berselingkuh.

"Ha- hahahaha."

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa, Sakura?" tanya Sai yang heran melihat Sakura.

"Kau lucu, Sai. Hahaha. Mengapa malah kau yang marah-marah? Ah, maksudku, aku tahu ia sudah berselingkuh dan hatiku sudah sangat sakit. Tapi ku mau dia yang mengakuinya sendiri di hadapanku. Bukan aku yang menangkap basah. Karena dengan begitu, menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah sadar kalau dia salah." Jelas Sakura.

"Kau hebat, Sakura." Kali ini Sai memberi senyum tulusnya, tak seperri senyum palsu yang selalu ia tampilkan.

"Dan 1 hal lagi, jangan berani kau bermain di belakang Ino! Aku akan mematahkan kaki dan tanganmu jika kau ketahuan olehku! Ingat itu." Ancam Sakura.

"Tenang saja, Sakura. Sudah cukup aku menerima ancaman dari Ino, dan sekarang dari kau juga. Apa kau kira aku tak menyayangi Ino? Bahkan bagiku, Ino lah yang membuatku mempunyai semua ini." Sai menunjuk pada jas yang ia kenakan, memberi arti bahwa semua harta yang ia dapatkan adalah hasil dari semangat yang Ino berikan padanya. "Dan memang sekarang kami masih teman, tapi kami akan resmi sebentar lagi."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku tunggu undangan kalian. Bye, aku pulang dulu." Sakura melambaikan tangannya pelan.

"Ya, hati-hati Sakura. Sebagai klien dan teman dari Sasuke, aku mengucapkan terima kasih padamu karena masih mau merawatnya hingga saat ini." Sai membungkuk pada Sakura.

"E-eh? Jangan seperti itu." Sakura malu mendapat perlakukan seperti itu.

Sai hanya tersenyum pada Sakura. Sakura membalas senyumnya dan berjalan memasuki mobilnya.

Dan saat ia dalam perjalanan dan melihat Sasuke yang tertidur karena mabuk, entah apa yang ia rasakan. Terlintas rasa kasihan dan mengingat masa-masa mereka bersama dulu, namun rasa itu langsung pupus ketika mengingat semua kebohongan dari Sasuke.

"Andai kau seperti Sai, Sasuke- _kun._ " Setetes air mata segera Sakura usap dari wajahnya sebelum terjatuh.

.

 _I had a dream_

 _We were sipping whisky neat_

 _Highest floor, the bowery_

 _And I was high enough_

 _Somewhere along the lines_

 _We stopped seeing eye to eye_

 _You were staying out all night_

 _And I had enough_

.

Sudah cukup, Sakura sudah tak mau lagi berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan segala perlakuannya. Sakura bahkan tak bertanya apapun jika Sasuke pamit pergi. Hal ini jujur saja membuat Sasuke risih dan merasa ada yang hilang, namun ia masih tak mempedulikannya untuk sementara. Dan malam ini, adalah malam keputusan Sakura. Sakura akan pergi dan tak pernah kembali. Biarlah Sasuke menempati apartemennya. Lagipula ia sudah akan pindah kerja dan apartemen itu merupakan tunjangan dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, maka dengan jelas mau tidak mau Sasuke juga harus pindah dari tempat itu jika ia diusir oleh orang baru yang akan menempatinya. Mungkin kalian bertanya kemana lagi Sasuke malam ini, apakah di pub? Atau di apartemen Karin? Salah, Sasuke tertidur pulas di kamar mereka, ya kamarnya bersama Sakura. Dan sudah kurang lebih sebulan terakhir Sakura sudah tak sudi sekamar dengannya. Sakura tak ingin mengingat memori di kamar tidur itu yang baginya sangat menyakitkan sekarang. Sakura sering menyelinap keluar malam-malam dan tidur di sofa. Lagipula saat pulang Sasuke sudah sangat letih dan tidak memperhatikannya. Saat Sasuke tak pulang, maka Sakura akan leluasa menempati kamarnya.

.

 _No, I don't wanna know where you been_

 _Or where you're going_

 _But I know I won't be home_

 _And you'll be on your own_

.

Sebelum melangkah keluar, Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya. Wajah itu memang tampan, tapi tak seperti sikapnya. Sampai saat ini ia masih diam saja soal perselingkuhannya dan ia masih tidak membicarakan apapun dengan Sakura. Sakura menyesal? Tentu saja. Tapi karena Sakura terlalu baik, ia bahkan membayangkan hari-hari Sasuke tanpanya. Biarlah, ka nada Karin yang mengurusi pria brengsek itu, gumam Sakura dalam hati. Yang jelas, ia sudah meninggalkan memo diatas nakas samping meja. Barangnya sudah ia kemas dan ia siap pergi. Saat ia melangkah keluar dari apartemen ini, segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke sudah bukan urusannya lagi.

.

 _Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?_

 _Who's gonna rock you when the sun won't let you sleep?_

 _Who's waking up to drive you home when you're drunk and all alone?_

 _Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?_

 _It ain't me_

.

 **Flashback End**

Seminggu berlalu tanpa gadis musim seminya. Sasuke mengaku, ia kesepian. Ia tak berani mencari Sakura karena ternyata Sakura sudah tahu seluruh hal dan kebohongan yang ia lakukan, semua Sakura tulis di memo yang ia tinggalkan. Entah mengapa, Sasuke menyesal. Ia bahkan menjauhkan dirinya dari Karin dan berhenti menjadi agen properti. Saat ini ia sedang menganggur dan menghemat biaya sebisa mungkin. Meski di tabungannya terdapat sejumlah dana yang cukup banyak.

 _Tok tok tok – ketukan dari pintu utama_

Sasuke membuka pintu.

"Maaf, apakah ini apartemen Haruno Sakura?" tampak seorang pria berseragam sama dengan seragam kerja Sakura.

"Hn, ada apa?" ujar Sasuke.

"Beritahu dia bahwa apartemen ini harus dikosongkan dalam waktu 1 minggu. Akan ada orang baru yang menempatinya karena ia sudah pindah ke apartemen baru. Terima kasih." Pria itu membungkuk dan berjalan pergi tanpa menunggu balasan Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke? Dia hanya berdiri dan termenung. Dimana ia harus tinggal? Haruskah ia menelepon Sakura? Tidak, ia akan menyakitinya lagi. Karin? Tidak, sudah cukup, ia jijik dengan wanita itu. Sai? Hm, dia hanya teman karena klien. Satu-satunya teman yang ia punya sejak kecil adalah.. Naruto. Ya, Sasuke baru sadar. Hanya 2 orang yang benar-benar mempedulikannya, Naruto dan Sakura. Mungkin saat ini sudah tak ada, tapi nanti Sasuke akan mencoba menghubungi Naruto.

Sasuke menutup pintu dan berjalan masuk. Merebahkan dirinya di sofa, memandang tempat duduk biasa Sakura di sofa itu. Tangannya tanpa sadar meraba bekas duduk tersebut, senyumannya pun tak dapat ditahan lagi. Tak lama setelah itu, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Ya, itu memo yang Sakura tinggalkan seminggu yang lalu. Sasuke selalu membawanya dan berulang kali membacanya.

 _Sasuke, mungkin aku sudah pergi saat kau membaca ini. Baiklah, aku tak akan bertele-tele. Aku sudah tahu kau berselingkuh dengan Karin sejak awal. Aku bahkan melihat kau mengunjungi rumah sakit dengannya. Oh, apa dia sudah hamil? Aku mohon nikahi dia jika itu memang anakmu, Sasuke. Bertanggung jawablah._

 _Sasuke, aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahanku padamu. Dan terima kasih atas segala cinta dan kasih sayang yang kau berikan selama ini, meski aku tak tahu apakah itu asli atau palsu. Dan aku juga sedang berjuang melupakan masa lalu kita. Maaf, aku tak bisa denganmu lagi. Rasa sakit ini menjurus ke seluruh tubuhku. Dan jantungku sakit setiap kali aku mengingat apa yang kau lakukan bersama wanita merah itu. Mulai dari pub, kedai ramen, rumah sakit, dan apartemen._

 _Alasan aku tidak mengatakannya padamu adalah menunggumu untuk sadar, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan pada akhirnya, kesabaranku habis dan kau tidak sadar juga. Jadi, kita PUTUS. Sampai disini saja, Sasuke. Semoga kau bahagia dengan siapapun yang kau cintai. Terima kasih._

 _Haruno Sakura._

Sasuke meremas pelan kertas itu. Setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya, menyesali seluruh perbuatannya. Sakura bahkan berpikir ia menghamili Karin. Apa-apaan itu? Apakah memang sikap Sasuke sampai seburuk itu? Beberapa hari ini, ia tak merasa lapar atau haus. Sakit, hanya itu yang ia rasakan. Apakah Sakura juga seperti ini? Maaf, Sakura, maaf. Sasuke terus menangis dalam diam. Sasuke berjalan gontai ke dalam kamar. Berbaring dan memenjamkan matanya yang mulai perih karena menangis.

Pukul 01.10

Sasuke terbangun. Ia mengucek matanya.

"Sakura, apa masih ada jus tomat di kulkas? Bisa tolong ambilkan?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara agak keras agar orang diluar kamar mendengarnya.

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke sadar, bahwa Sakura sudah tak ada disana. Tak lagi bersamanya. Sasuke kembali menangis. Biasanya, Sakura akan selalu menyediakan jus tomat di kulkas. Karena jika Sasuke terbangun maka dia akan memberikannya. Kemudian setelah meminumnnya, Sasuke akan kembali tenang.

Sasuke mengusap air matanya. Ia berjalan keluar sendiri dan membuka kulkas. Ia tak percaya apa yang ditemukannya. Sekardus penuh jus tomat kotak, beserta onigiri yang cukup banyak dengan tanggal kadarluarsa yang masih lama. Dan ternyata ada memo juga disana, diatas kardus tersebut.

 _Jangan lupa makan._

Sasuke kembali menangis membaca memo tersebut, meski hanya 3 kata, emosi Sasuke berkecambuk. Ia segera minum dan makan beberapa onigiri, ia heran barulah ia merasa lapar setelah melihat semua makanan kesukaannya itu. Apa.. Sakura masih menyayanginya? Apa Sakura masih punya perasaan.. padanya? Atau hanya sekedar rasa.. kasihan? Sasuke tak peduli lagi, ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Sakura.

Nada masuk terdengar. Tapi... Tak ada jawaban.

.

 _Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor._

 _Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._

 _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

 _For me it happens all the time._

.

Sasuke tak menyerah, ia kembali menelepon nomor ponsel Sakura. Dengan sejumlah harapan dan kepercayaannya pada Sakura, ia terus mencoba dan mencoba lagi.

.

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

 _Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

 _And I don't know how I can do without._

 _I just need you now._

.

Sudah setengah jam mencoba, Sasuke masih tak juga mendapat jawaban. Sasuke baru sadar, sekarang pukul 2 subuh. Mungkin Sakura sedang tidur? Ia mencoba berpikir positif. Sasuke membuka lemari dapur tempat ia biasa menyimpan beberapa kaleng bir. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia. Bahkan Sakura membeli bir untuknya? Dan ini.. Sasuke melihat botol kaca hitam besar, whiskey kesukaanku? Sakura tahu? Dari mana? Sejak kapan? Bahkan Sasuke tidak tahu jika Sakura tahu ia suka minum-minum jika sedang stress, karena ia tak pernah minum banyak saat sedang bersama Sakura. Bahkan terdapat memo di botol tersebut. Dan lagi-lagi tertempel memo yang bertuliskan…

 _Ini barang mahal jangan asal dibuang._

"Sakura…" lirih Sasuke. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi. Sasuke segera membuka botol itu dan meneguk whiskey tersebut tanpa henti hingga habis seperempat botol. Sasuke meminum whiskey tersebut sambil menatap pintu utama. Memikirkan, saat-saat mereka bersama.

"Hik, aku membutuhkanmu.. Sakura… ARGHHH!"

.

 _Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

 _Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

 _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

 _For me it happens all the time._

.

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

 _Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

 _And I don't know how I can do without._

 _I just need you now._

.

Esoknya, Sasuke tertidur hingga pukul 6 sore. Ia baru sadar sepertinya ia sudah tidak mandi beberapa hari. Meski ia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil tapi ia tidak pernah membuka tirai shower. Sasuke melepas seluruh pakaiannya, saat ia membuka tirai shower, lagi-lagi memo dari Sakura.

 _Punyamu sudah habis._

Sasuke tertawa hambar dan melihat terdapat botol sabun mandi Sakura yang sudah tinggal sedikit. Sasuke bahkan mencuci tangannya dengan sabun tersebut dan menghirup aroma sabun tersebut dalam-dalam. Sasuke baru sadar bahwa Sakura masih memikirkannya. Tapi, kenapa wanita itu tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Bisa saja kan dia menelepon balik atau semacamnya. Tapi tadi Sasuke sudah mengecek ponselnya tadi dan tak menemukan apapun. Sasuke pun segera mandi dan otaknya sudah berinisiatif untuk menghubungi Naruto setelah ini. Hanya dirinya dan _Kami-sama_ (dan pembaca?) yang tahu betapa rapuhnya Sasuke saat ini.

Setelah mandi, makan onigiri dan minum jus tomat, disinilah Sasuke sekarang, di depan ponselnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam dan Sasuke tak bisa tidur. Ia memang sangat ingin menghubungi Naruto tapi bagaimana jika Naruto malah mengabaikannya seperti Sakura? Hatinya masih belum siap menerima kenyataan ia diabaikan oleh temannya. Pikiran Sasuke kembali lagi pada Sakura. Perselingkuhan yang ia lakukan bersama Karin sebenarnya bukan keinginannya seutuhnya. Namun, tepuk tangan tak akan berbunyi bila hanya ada sebelah tangan bukan?

.

 _Up at night I'm awake 'cause it haunts me_

 _That I never got to say what I wanted_

 _Oh my God, oh my God_

 _I'm not the same as I was with you_

 _I would jump out my skin just to get you_

 _Oh my God, oh my God_

.

Ya, Sasuke tak pernah memberi tahu Sakura alasan ia dekat dengan Karin. Memang ia berselingkuh, itu benar dan tidak ada yang salah. Namun, Sasuke tak pernah menyentuh Karin lebih dari berciuman. Sasuke masih mencintai dan menyayangi Sakura. Sasuke tak pernah sempat memberitahu berapa jumlah uang yang Karin tawarkan untuk menjadikan Sasuke pacar palsunya di depan teman-teman dan orang tua Karin. Meski Karin benar-benar menyukai Sasuke, Sasuke tak pernah benar-benar menyukainya. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga tidak ingin membohongi Sakura, tapi.. baru sekarang ia sadar. Bahwa uang tidak akan berarti apa-apa tanpa orang yang ia sayangi. Apa arti uang itu tanpa Sakura? Lebih baik Sasuke tetap hidup sederhana saja jika ia tak tergiur dengan jumlah uang itu.

.

 _How could you have ever known_

 _If I never let it show, now I just wanna know are you?_

.

Sasuke ingin membalas semua memo Sakura. Dan ia sudah terfikir bagaimana caranya. Ya, ia akan mentransfer uang yang ia terima itu pada Sakura. Ia akan mengirimkan 5 juta yen tersebut pada Sakura, Wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Dan pagi ini Sasuke sudah rapi dengan kemeja hitam yang lengannya ia gulung sampai ke siku dan celana jeans hitam. Seharusnya Sasuke menerima 10 juta yen, tapi ia sudah tak sanggup lagi dan ia merobek kertas kontrak yang ia tanda tangani bersama Karin itu.

Sasuke menata rambutnya dan melihat ke cermin. Lagi-lagi ia meneteskan air mata penyesalan. Namun segera diusapnya, ia harus kuat hari ini untuk pergi ke bank. Lagipula Uang tersebut memang untuk Sakura dan untuk masa depan mereka. Maka Sasuke tak akan menyesal kali ini. Sasuke juga berharap semuanya berjalan lancar, uang itu harus masuk ke rekening Sakura tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura.

.

 _I'm fine_

 _Drop tears in the morning_

 _Give in to the lonely_

 _Here it comes with no warning_

 _Capsize, I'm first in the water_

 _Too close to the bottom_

 _I'm right back where I started_

 _Said I'm fine_

.

Sasuke merasa terbangun lagi pukul 02.15 subuh ini. Saat ia akan berjalan keluar kamar untuk ke toilet, ia melihat bayangan berdiri melihat keluar jendela dekat televisi. Tubuh itu.. dan, rambut itu.. merah muda? Bernarkah? Sasuke menajamkan matanya. Namun matanya tetap buram seperti ada yang menghalangi.

"Sa-Sakura…?"

Sesaat kemudian ia melihat Sakura yang berbalik dan tersenyum padanya. Saat ia berjalan mendekat, bayangan yang ia duga Sakura itu menghilang begitu saja.

"Ti-tidak, Sakura, tunggu! Sakura!"

Sasuke tersentak. Matanya baru saja terbuka dan ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Huh, hanya mimpi.. ya?" Sasuke memandang kedua telapak tangannya. Teringat saat-saat Sasuke masih dapat menyentuh Sakura dengan bebas, tanpa lawan dari wanita itu.

"Aku.. hiks- mencintaimu, hiks- Sa..kura.." gumam Sasuke dalam tangisnya.

.

 _Your silhouette is burned in my memory_

 _Rubble left from the moment that you left me_

 _Oh my God, oh my God_

 _And three words have never come easy_

 _'Cause you're more than they ever could be_

 _Oh my God, oh my God_

.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali, menahan tangisannya. Sudah cukup menangisnya. Sasuke tidak mau lagi berlaru-larut dalam kesedihan. Hatinya selalu milk Haruno Sakura seorang, tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan wanita itu. Sasuke kembali berbaring, memejamkan matanya dan berharap esok akan lebih baik.

.

 _Yeah, I'm fine_

 _Drop tears in the morning_

 _Give in to the lonely_

 _Here it comes with no warning_

 _Capsize, I'm first in the water_

 _Too close to the bottom_

 _I'm right back where I started_

 _Said I'm fine_

.

Oh, mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya tentang Sakura? Disinilah ia sekarang, apartemen baru yang jauh lebih besar. Ternyata karier wanita itu sedang melonjak, ia baru saja diangkat menjadi _project manager_ baru beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat ini juga ia sedang memeriksa _project_ yang dikerjakan anak buahnya. Sakura sangat menikmati hari-harinya sekarang. Namun, pada suatu waktu, entah mengapa pikirannya akan kembali pada Sasuke. Ia meminum kopinya dengan perlahan, menikmati ingatan awal ia dan Sasuke bertemu. Mereka begitu mesra dan tak terpisahkan.

.

 _It was great at the very start_

 _Hands on each other_

 _Couldn't stand to be far apart_

 _Closer the better_

.

Namun sesaati itu juga ia terpikir pada saat Sasuke membohonginya. Dan mengapa ia masih berharap pada Sasuke saat pria itu sudah berselingkuh darinya? Untung saja Sakura sabar, tak ada gelas dan piring pecah maupun perabotan rumah yang rusak. Sakura menghela nafasnya dengan kasar.

.

 _Now we're picking fights_

 _And slamming doors_

 _Magnifying all our flaws_

 _And I wonder why_

 _Wonder what for_

 _Why we keep coming back for more_

.

Sakura selalu tak tega pada Sasuke. Bahkan bayang-bayang Sasuke selalu ada di pikirannya. Apa hal ini karena cinta? Apa karena kasih sayang? Apa karena rasa kasihan? Atau hanya merindukan hangatnya tubuh masing-masing? Atau hanya takut akan rasa 'sendiri' itu? Sakura tak pasti.

.

 _Is it just our bodies?_

 _Are we both losing our minds?_

 _Is the only reason you're holding me tonight_

 _'Cause we're scared to be lonely?_

 _Do we need somebody_

 _Just to feel like we're alright?_

 _Is the only reason you're holding me tonight_

 _'Cause we're scared to be lonely?_

.

Sasuke baru saja pulang dari bank, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Rasanya sangat lelah, berpura-pura kuat dan tersenyum padahal dirinya remuk. Sampai-sampai ia harus memakai kacamata hitam karena matanya yang sembab. Apa Sakura juga melakukan hal ini? Berpura-pura selama ini? Sasuke baru saja merasakan sakitnya berpura-pura seperti ini. Sasuke menutup matanya, ingatannya akan Sakura muncul lagi. Saat ia bebas menyentuh tubuh wanita itu, saat mereka melakukan hal tersebut karena sangat mencintai satu sama lain. Sasuke sangat merindukan wanita musim seminya. Mengabaikan celananya yang semakin sesak, matanya yang tertutup itu masih saja meneteskan air mata.

.

 _Too much time, losing track of us_

 _Where was the real?_

 _Undefined, spiraling out of touch_

 _Forgot how it feels_

.

Sasuke mengumpulkan keberanian. Baiklah, ia akan menelpon Sakura. Dia sudah siap untuk dicaci maki, dihina, direndahkan, terserah yang penting ia ingin bertemu Sakura. Memeluknya dan menyayanginya seperti dulu lagi. Sasuke melengketkan ponselnya pada telinga, dan…diangkat namun tak ada yang berbicara.

"Sa-kura?" ujar Sasuke terlebih dulu. Suaranya terdengar lebih berat dan sumbang dari biasanya.

" _Sa-su-ke-kun?"_ Sakura menjawab dengan ragu. Suara Sakura terdengar sangat merdu di telnga Sasuke. Hal ini membuatnya berlinang air mata lagi dan lagi. Sasuke berusaha menahan dan mengatur nafasnya.

"Ma-maaf. Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Sasuke dengan hati-hati.

" _Tidak, Sasuke-kun, kau kenapa? Suaramu.. tak seperti biasanya."_

Bahkan Sakura tahu dia sedang kacau hanya lewat suara, batin Sasuke. "Ti-tidak apa-apa, Sakura."

" _Benarkah? A-apa aku.. perlu ke-sana?"_ tawar Sakura.

Seketika Sasuke bersemangat. "Aku saja yang ke tempatmu, Sakura. Bisa kau berikan alamatnya padaku?"

" _Baiklah. 3 blok dari apartemen lama, lihat saja apartemen yang paling besar. Aku tinggal di lantai 28 nomor 2."_

Senyum tak dapat Sasuke tahan lagi. "Baiklah. Aku kesana sekarang."

Sakura rasa ia sudah gila, apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Memberi alamat barunya apa Sasuke? Astaga Sakura kau pasti sudah gila, gila dan gila. Sakura mengacak rambutnya.

.

 _All the messed up fights_

 _And slamming doors_

 _Magnifying all our flaws_

 _And I wonder why_

 _Wonder what for_

 _It's like we keep coming back for more_

.

 _Ting tong_

Sakura membuka pintu dengan ragu-ragu. Dan saat ini tampaklah seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan matanya yang sembab dan hidung yang merah. Sakura sedikit terkejut, awalnya dia kira itu bukan Sasuke, namun beberapa detik kemudian barulah ia sadar bahwa terjadi keanehan pada mata dan hidung pria itu. Apa.. Sasuke berkelahi atau semacamnya?

"Silahkan masuk." Ujar Sakura sambil melangkah masuk.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." balas Sasuke.

Sakura sedikit tersentak, ia masih tak percaya Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Sedangkan Sasuke sedikit bingung melihat perubahan bentuk tubuh Sakura. Sakura terlihat lebih gempal dan perutnya sedikit membesar. Sakura berjalan menuju dapur. Dapat Sasuke lihat, apartemen ini besar. Terdapat 2 kamar tidur, ruang tamu yang cukup luas hingga Sakura menyisihkan sebagian untuk menaruh komputer dengan 3 monitor yang terlihat baru.

"Nah, silahkan diminum." Sakura kembali dan menawarkan sekotak jus tomat kotak kesukaan Sasuke padanya. Sasuke tersenyum dan menerimanya. Sakura pun duduk di sofa berseberangan dengannya. Sasuke hanya diam dan menikmati jus tomat tersebut.

"Sasuke? Apa.. kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura, tak dapat dipungkiri, ia masih khawatir dengan pria ini.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "Seperti yang kau lihat. Kau sendiri bagaimana, Sakura?"

"Baik-baik saja." balas Sakura

"Sa-kura.. bolehkan aku.. menginap? Malam ini?" Sungguh Sasuke bersumpah mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang tersebar untuk menanyakan ini pada Sakura.

Sakura terlihat berpikir, "Baiklah." kemudian ia menyetujuinya. Lagipula di apartemennya terdapat 2 kamar, ia dan Sasuke tak akan sekamar.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Sakura." Sasuke segera mengusap air mata yang akan jatuh dari matanya.

Sakura cukup jeli, ia tahu Sasuke menangis. Jadi mata dan hidungnya.. selama ini dia menangis? Tapi mengapa dia belum minta maaf?

"Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat di ruang tamu, kau terlihat lelah sekali." ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk kamar tamu.

"Baiklah. Ta-tapi sebelum itu.-"

 _Trukk_ \- Sasuke berlutut di depan Sakura.

"Sakura, maaf. Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku- aku tidak benar-benar ingin selingkuh, aku hiks aku hiks karena u-uang, Sakura." Sasuke menghapus air matanya "Dan, aku.. aku me-merindukanmu, Sakura. Jangan, jangan tinggalkan aku. Hiks hiks" Sasuke segera mengusap air mata dan ingusnya yang mulai merembes kemana-mana. Kali ini seorang Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar tak peduli lagi dengan harga dirinya.

"Kau tahu, Sakura, malam itu.."

 **Flashback**

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu." Ujar Karin serius. Sekarang ia dan Sasuke berada di ruang VIP dalam _pub_. Hanya ada dia dan Sasuke.

"Apa?" balas Sasuke acuh.

"Aku.. kau tahu, keluargaku. Mereka ingin aku cepat mempunyai pacar dan tentu pacarku haruslah tampan dan mapan."

"Lalu?"

"Maukah kau menjadi pacar pura-pura ku? Mereka selalu menyuruh bodyguard mengawasiku sehingga permainan ini harus sempurna. Aku tahu kau sudah punya pacar, tapi kau bisa denganku selama dia tidak tahu menahu." Ucap Karin terang-terangan.

"Apa keuntungannya untukku?" Sasuke setia dengan wajah datarnya.

"Oh, banyak!" Karin tampak senang "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, meski aku tahu kau tak mungkin mencintaiku. Tapi kau dapat bermesraan dengan gadis seksi sepertiku, berkenalan dengan teman dan keluargaku, dan-"

"Ehm-" Sasuke berdeham.

"Oh, kau sungguh tak asik, Sasuke." Karin menatap datar pada Sasuke. "Baiklah, 10 juta yen, aku transfer uang muka 50% dulu jika kau setuju. Bagaimana?" tawar Karin.

Sasuke sedikit berpikir, dengan uang sebanyak itu ia mungkin dapat membangun usahanya sendiri. Dan dengan itu masa depannya dan Sakura akan terjamin. "Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Benarkah? Ah, Sasuke- _kun_! Kau memang yang terbaik!" teriak Karin sambil bermanja pada lengan Sasuke.

"Haruskah seperti ini?" Sasuke sedikit risih dan tak terbiasa.

"Kau tahu diluar sana banyak temanku 'kan?" bisik Karin.

"Cih." Kalau saja bukan karena uang, Sasuke tak akan mau berbuat hal seperti ini. Kadang ia merasa hilang akal, mengapa ia menerima tawaran gila ini. Berdoa saja agar Sakura tak tahu hingga ini berakhir.

Kedai ramen Ichiraku adalah tempat yang mereka tuju untuk selanjutnya. Dan mereka datang ke tempat itu untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman dekat Karin, sehingga mereka harus terlihat sangat mesra. Agar teman-teman Karin percaya. Ya, Sasuke mengikuti permainannya, dan dia berpikur untung saja saat itu tak ada Naruto di kedai tersebut. Sasuke dapat bernafas lega malam itu. Namun ia tak tahu bahwa sepasang _emerlard_ memerhatikan mereka.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Karin mengunjungi rumah sakit. Sasuke menjemputnya dan adegan ciuman itu juga hanya akting belaka. Karin yang terlebih dulu mencium Sasuke karena tahu bahwa ada orang-orang suruhan ayah maupun ibunya yang selalu mengawasinya. Bisa gawat kalau dia ketahuan berbohong. Lagi-lagi Sasuke tak menyadari mobil Sakura yang terparkir tak jauh dari mobilnya.

Sasuke pergi ke apartemen Karin karena harus bertemu kedua orang tuanya. Dan Sasuke melakukan akting yang sangat baik. Namun Sasuke berkata pada Karin untuk tidak mengaitkannya lagi dengan orang tua Karin dan hubungan mereka. Lagipula Sasuke sudah muak dengan sikap Karin yang tiba-tiba menciumnya atau memeluknya di tempat umum, Sasuke tidak suka.

Maka semalam sebelum kepergian Sakura, Sasuke sudah bertengkar dengan Karin dan meminta untuk memutuskan kontrak mereka. Karin yang tak senang saat itu marah besar pada Sasuke. Dia berkata tak akan mentransfer 5 juta yen sisanya kepada Sasuke dan Sasuke juga setuju untuk tidak menerima uang haram itu lagi. Malam itu, Sasuke pun pergi minum-minum dengan beberapa klien setelah menerima telepon dari Sai sampai ia mabuk dan kehilangan kesadaran. Sampai ia juga tidak tahu siapa yang mengantarnya pulang.

 **Flashback End**

"Aku juga sudah mentransfer uangnya ke rekeningmu sebagai permintaan maaf. Dari awal semua uang itu memang untukmu, untuk masa depan kita." Sasuke menunduk tak berani memandang Sakura.

"Apa? Tidak, aku tidak mau. Lebih baik sumbangkan saja." Sakura menolak uang haram itu. Uang dari wanita tak berperasaan meski prianya juga bersalah karena menuruti kemauan wanita itu. Tapi tetap saja wanita itu juga bersalah.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku, Sakura. A-aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku tak pantas untukmu." Lirih Sasuke sambil mengusap beberapa bulir sisa air mata yang jatuh. Ujung matanya melirik wajah Sakura. Wanita itu tidak menangis ataupun marah padanya. Melainkan wanita itu tersenyum. Tersenyum? Apa Sasuke tidak salah lihat? Setelah semua yang Sasuke lakukan padanya, Sakura masih dapat tersenyum?

Sakura tersenyum lemah dan membantu Sasuke berdiri dari posisinya. Mendudukkan Sasuke di sebelahnya. Sakura terdiam, tak menyangka apa yang diharapkannya selama ini menjadi kenyataan. Ternyata Sasuke sudah sadar, bahkan pria itu menangis sambil menceritakan semuanya.

"Apa.. kau benar Uchiha Sasuke yang ku kenal?" tanya Sakura. Entah mengapa ia sangat berharap Sasuke kembali padanya padahal pikirannya sangat membenci Sasuke yang sudah mengkhianatinya.

"Ya, ini aku, Sakura! Aku Sasuke mu! A-aku sungguh merindukanmu. Tidak, aku tidak hanya merindukanmu, tapi aku mencintaimu, Sakura! Aku berani bersumpah untuk yang hal ini dan aku serius. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Ucap Sasuke dengan _onyx_ yang menatap lekat pada _emerlard_. Baru kali ini pria itu berkata terbelit-belit seperti ini, hal ini sedikit mengejutkan Sakura.

"A-aku juga merindukanmu, _anata_." Sakura sedikit malu, tapi ia mengatakannya. Sakura saat ini sudah kehilangan akal. Hatinya melembek melihat Sasuke yang sampai memohon seperti ini padanya.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut, tapi ia langsung memeluk Sakura, "Maaf, maafkan aku, Sakura, maaf."

.

 _Is it just our bodies?_

 _Are we both losing our minds?_

 _Is the only reason you're holding me tonight_

 _'Cause we're scared to be lonely?_

 _Scared to be lonely_

.

"Sasu-" baru saja Sakura akan membuka mulut, Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu menempelkan bibir mereka. Tanpa Sakura sadari, ia juga membalas ciuman itu seolah tidak pernah ada yang terjadi diantara mereka. Seolah mereka masing sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai satu sama lain. Sasuke tak bisa menahannya lagi, tangannya sudah bergerak menjamah tubuh wanita musim seminya itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia menggunakan tangannya untuk membuka paksa pakaian Sakura. Akal sehatnya sudah kalah akan hasratnya yang menggebu-gebu, yang ia tahu saat ini ia harus kembali mendapatkan Sakura bagaimana pun caranya. Maka malam itu menjadi malam yang panas bagi mereka.

 _Esok pagi_

"Ugh" sinar matahari menyengat memasuki mata wanita itu. Mau tidak mau ia harus membuka matanya. Yang ia ingat.. ah, semalam.. Sasuke meminta maaf. Apa hanya mimpi? Tapi.. kenapa ia.. tunggu! Sakura menatap ke bawah selimut.. dan, astaga, ia cukup terkejut dengan keadaannya yang tanpa sehelai benang pun! Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, memeriksa keadaan kamarnya. Tidak ada seorang pun. Setelah meresa aman, Sakura segera berlari ke arah lemari dan menyambar kaos serta celana dalamnya.

 _Cling Zrsshhh Tuk Tuk Tuk_

Indra pendengaran Sakura mendengar bunyi dari dapur yang hanya terletak diluar kamar. Apa.. mungkinkah itu Sasuke?

Dan beberapa detik kemudian Sakura tersentak oleh penampilan seorang lelaki _topless_ berbadan cukup kekar yang sedang memasak. Belum lagi tatapan yang dingin dan wajahnya yang serius. _Kami-sama_ , gadis normal mana pun yang melihat ini pasti akan terpikat olehnya.

"Hn, kau sudah bangun?" Sakura segera menggeleng ketika mendengar suara baritonnya yang seksi itu. Oh astaga, apa dia masih bermimpi? Matanya masih lekat memandangi Sasuke.

"Hn, kenapa tak menjawab?" pria itu mendekat dan mencubit pelan pipi Sakura.

Wajah Sakura merona, "A-aa, iya." Senyum tipis dari Sasuke berhasil membuat jantungnya bergedup kencang lagi seperti dulu. Rasanya ia memang tak bisa marah dengan pria satu ini.

"Eh, aku lupa mematikan kompornya!" teriak Sasuke yang langsung kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. Untung saja Sasuke tepat waktu, makanannya tidak gosong. Tangannya cukup cekatan dalam memindahkan makanan tersebut ke piring yang sudah ia sediakan.

Sakura mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Seorang Sasuke? Masak? Sial, ini pasti mimpi! Sakura segera menampar pipinya dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke menyerngitkan dahinya ketika melihat Sakura.

"Ka-kau, benar Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, ini aku. Kau tidak mengenaliku?" Sasuke bingung dengan sikap Sakura. Apa dia tiba-tiba amnesia?

"Cubit aku lagi seperti tadi. Sekuat mungkin." Sakura memberikan pipinya pada Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi nanti akan sakit, Sakura." Wajah Sasuke tampak khawatir. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam. Sasuke mau tidak mau menuruti kemauan Sakura, ia pun segera mencubit pipi wanita itu.

"A-aw!" Sakura terpekik dan segera mengelus pipinya.

"Ma-af, Sakura. Maaf." Sasuke tampak sangat khawatir.

"Maaf? Semalam kau benar-benar minta maaf padaku?" Sakura masih tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak percaya? Baiklah, aku.." Sasuke berlutut dan menundukkan kepalanya "benar-benar minta maaf. Sakura."

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura segera memengang kedua lengan Sasuke dan mengajaknya berdiri.

"Hn. Maaf." Sasuke sudah berdiri namun kepalanya masih tertunduk.

Sakura mengelus kedua lengan Sasuke, "Sudahlah. Aku sudah tahu alasanmu, tapi aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa kau menyetujui hal itu dengannya."

"Sakura," Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam "Jika ada sesuatu terjadi padaku, aku harap kau tidak melepaskanku, karena aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

.

 _The sun goes down and it comes back up_

 _The world it turns no matter what_

 _Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh, if it all goes wrong_

 _Darling, just hold on_

.

"Kami tidak akan melepasmu, Sasuke- _kun._ " Sakura membimbing tangan Sasuke untuk memegang perutnya.

"A-apa? Kami?" Seketika otak Sasuke tak dapat mengerti perkataan Sakura.

"Ya, kami. Apa.. kau masih belum mengerti, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Sa-kura.. kau-"

"Ini anakmu, Sasuke- _kun._ " Sasuke merasa terkejut namun ia juga merasa bahagia, sehingga ekspresi wajahnya saat ini sungguh sangat sulit ditebak. Ia hanya terus menatap Sakura. "Apa kau akan memperjuangkannya?"

.

 _It's not over 'til it's all been said_

 _It's not over 'til your dying breath_

 _So what do you want them to say when you're gone?_

 _That you gave up or that you kept going on_ _?_

.

"Apa? Tentu saja! Dia darah dagingku, buah cinta kita, Sakura. Tidak mungkin aku menelantarkan kalian berdua." Ujar Sasuke. Keseriusan dapat Sakura lihat dari _onyx_ sekelam langit malam itu.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Sakura tersenyum dan Sasuke juga terikut. Sakura menuntun tangan Sasuke untuk menyentuh perutnya dan Sasuke sangat terharu dengan hal ini. Ia sungguh tak menyangka seorang pendosa sepertinya masih diizinkan mempunyai anak.

"Ma-maaf, Sakura. Mungkin saat terkahir kali kita melakukannya, aku lupa pengaman." Sasuke semakin bersalah pada Sakura.

"Ya, sudah. Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke- _kun_. Lagipula sekarang sudah 3 bulan." balas Sakura dengan senyuman.

"Be-berarti kau sudah hamil saat aku ber-se-lingkuh?" tanya Sasuke, ia baru menyadari hal tersebut.

"Tidak salah." Wajah Sakura berubah muram.

"Sa-sakura, mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku? A-aku, benar-benar minta maaf Sakura, maaf maaf maaf." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan wajah yang mungkin tak pernah Sakura lihat. Wajah penuh penyesalan. Sasuke juga memberanikan dirinya untuk mengusap perut Sakura yang dapat ia rasakan menjadi sedikit lebih bulat ke depan.

"Nak, maafkan papa. Papa janji setelah ini, papa akan tetap disampingmu dan disamping mamamu, papa tak akan kemana-mana lagi. Maaf, maafkan papa." Wajah Sasuke tertunduk dan pada akhirnya ia mencium perut Sakura.

Sakura hanya menangis terharu melihat perlakuan Sasuke itu. Ia tak menyangka, apa ini benar-benar Sasuke? Apa benar Sasukenya yang dulu sudah kembali? Apa _Kami-sama_ memang sudah mempersiapkan semua ini untuknya dan untuk anak yang dikandungnya? Dalam hati Sakura hanya dapat berharapa pada Sasuke agar dia dapat menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak-anaknya kelak. Lagipula Sasuke sudah meminta maaf dan Sakura juga sudah memaafkan. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya untuk saling bertahan pada satu sama lain 'kan? Meski apapun yang terjadi, Sakura akan tetap bertahan.

.

 _Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh_

 _If it all goes wrong, darling just hold on_

.

"Sakura, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Terima kasih." Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura dan mendaratkan kepalanya pada tengkuk Sakura. "Bertahanlah pada perasaan ini dan aku jamin semua akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura balas memeluk Sasuke, "Tentu, Sasuke- _kun,_ aku percaya padamu."

Mereka berdua akhirnya saling memandang dan tersenyum. Hidup memang tak selalu berjalan sesuai yang direncanakan. Namun jika takdir yang sudah berkata, apa yang dapat membuat manusia berkata-kata lagi?

END

* * *

Helloo author kembali lagi dengan fic oneshot sebagai selingan, hehe

banyak banget ya lagunya -" baru sadar author.

fic lainnya pasti dilanjutkan sampai tamat, tapi kapan dilanjutkannya masih tidak bisa author pastikan, hehe

author sedang sibuk mencari pekerjaan juga, doakan author dapat pekerjaan yang baik ya wkwk dan yang sabtunya libur sehingga author bisa ngetik dan baca karya-karya author yang lain, hiks. author tak tega pisah dengan fanfiction.

hmm, bagaimana fic ini? bagus atau tidak?

ditunggu reviewnya para readers :D

Oh yaa, author juga punya akun Wattpad, usernamenya sama, DeShadyLady juga. Mohon dukungannya ya semua. Terima kasih.

Sedikit info, di wattpad author hilangkan lagu-lagunya hehe. Dan disini ada, jadi itu author yang sama, bukan plagiat yaa.

Sincerely,

Shady.


End file.
